Advancements in goods transfer and conveyance infrastructure related technologies have pushed for development of transfer systems associated with transfer and distribution of goods in assembly lines. Different transfer devices or carts are usually deployed to automate movement of goods along different sections and in different directions of a facility, for example, a manufacturing facility, an automotive assembly line, a packaging facility, a storage facility, and the like. Conventionally, multiple transfer devices or carts are employed in a facility to transfer goods in different directions. Such transfer devices may include multiple conveyor assemblies that may be stacked in parallel, series, or in tandem to other conveyor assemblies.
In certain scenarios, a transfer device may be required to shuttle along a fixed travel path on a track. Typically, in such scenarios, the movement of loads by the transfer device is limited to back and forth movement on the track. Any additional requirement to move the loads in different directions requires installation of additional tracks in different travel paths or additional transfer devices. In some cases, the same transfer device may be installed with separate driving assemblies, multiple motors, and conveyor assemblies to handle movement of the loads in different directions. However, as a result of inefficient arrangement of different components, for example, different motors and drive shafts for different conveyor assemblies, the size of the transfer device may increase drastically. Further, because of this large size and the use of separate driving assemblies for each conveyor assembly that transfer goods in a specific direction, the power consumption and maintenance cost of an individual transfer device may scale up, which may be undesirable. Further, the space occupied by different driving assemblies may render such transfer device(s) inapt for facilities that have a limited space for distribution of goods. Additionally, conventional transfer devices are designed to handle goods of a specific size or a limited size range. Such transfer device may require frequent reconfiguration to handle goods of different sizes resulting in sub-optimal performance in facilities that have space constraints for conveyor assemblies and variable size constraints for goods. Therefore, facilities that frequently handle goods of different sizes may prefer an integrated and compact solution as compared to a transfer device that requires frequent reconfiguration and setup for different goods sizes.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.